Cockatrice
Cockatrice is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Description The Cockatrice is a large, Griffin-like monster that resembles a disfigured, quadrupedal rooster. While sharing similar features to that of the typical Griffin, Cockatrices have jet black, scruffy feathers that add to its nightmarish appearance and wild nature, as opposed to the majestic mien of a Griffin. The Cockatrice has a large throat pouch which stores its deadly petrifying gas, which when released, can turn any living being in its wake into solid stone, gradually slowing and paralyzing them until they are completely petrified. The Cockatrice will give a preemptive warning when it is preparing its petrifying breath. Its throat sac will puff up and it will stay in one spot while flapping its wings, giving the Arisen's party an opening for inflicting damage or retreating to a safe distance. Once the attack is fully charged, the Cockatrice will sweep its head from one side to the other while spewing noxious fumes. It does not instantly petrify the victims, but rather, this is a slow and drawn out process where the afflicted victim's actions are greatly slowed down until completely frozen into stone. Unfortunate victims are doomed if no spell or curative is available to cure Petrification. Its claws are poisonous, and another form of its breath can silence. Information and Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive *Immune to Torpor and Poison. *For physical attacks the weakpoint is the head. *Vulnerable to Blindness and Tarred in Oil. * Weak against Lightning enchanted weapons and spells. * More resistant to Burning than the Griffin but can still be burned for a short time in order to knock it out of the sky. * Attacks to its throat sac will delay its breath attack. If damaged enough, the sac will rupture completely and disable its Petrification breath. **Successfully attacking the sac whilst the beast readies it breath attack is likely to down the Cockatrice, leaving it reeling and vulnerable for a short time. *Attacks to its legs can knock it down, leaving it vulnerable for a short time. *Attacks to its wings can disable its ability to fly, forcing it to land and remain grounded. Defensive * Blocking with a shield works against its Debilitating roar but not the Petrificating breath. * Debilitating roar's AoE is a narrow cone in front of Cockatrice's head and can be evaded by flanking the creature. * Climbing the creature while it's pouncing around is a really bad idea. Wait for it preparing ranged attacks to do so. Class specific *All melee vocations: Climb the Cockatrice and attack the back of the head. (for tips see Climbing) * Fighters: Divine Defense successfully guards against all of the Cockatrice's attacks and debilitations while activated. * Shield bearing classes: The physical attacks can be Perfect Blocked as with the Griffin, though the Cockatrice's erratic nature can make this difficult. File:Chamber of Apprehension A3, 2 Cockatrices slain in 52 seconds, Arisen undamaged. Hard mode.|A Strider Arisen demonstrating the climbing technique. Hard mode, with no buffs. Augments : Clout, Vehemence, Adhesion, Opportunism, Arm Strength. File:Rotunda A3, Cockatrice 3 Ogres 5 Shaman, party undamaged, Hard mode|A Strider demonstrating climbing technique against a Cockatrice. Equip the augments Adhesion, Arm Strength and Opportunism for best results when climbing. File:The Assassin's Immolation skill demonstration. Cockatrice slain in 8 seconds.|(NB Magick Archer with Immolation not Assassin) Hard mode, with no buffs. Augments used : Clout, Vehemence, Adhesion and Opportunism with Framae Blades. Defensive *Petrification defense is a must against this foe, as it uses its breath attack regularly and with a high likelihood to petrify the unprotected. *The beast's breath can also cause Silence; its claws can Poison; and if it roars may cause Torpor - so curatives or protection for these debilitations are recommended. *If the Arisen gets hit by the Cockatrice's petrifying breath, wait a few seconds before using a curative, as it is possible to get hit by Petrification twice in succession. This will avoid wasting curatives. *Curatives or spells that grant the Impervious status are worth their weight in gold here. *A pawn struck with Petrification and given a curative afterwards has only a short time period in which they are still able to cure themselves - if frozen but still alive they cannot heal themselves - the pawn can then only be saved by using a group cure or with High Voidspell. Other *Just like the Gargoyle earlier in the game, if the Soulflayer Canyon Cockatrice on Leaper's Ledge is visible from the first lower plateau with the Phantasms, it can be killed with ranged attacks without ever coming close enough to be in danger from it. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific : *Weak to Lightning *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 1 - Cockatrices are vulnerable to Blindness. *Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 2 - Attack a Cockatrice's throat sac as it unleashes its petrifying breath. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 - Block beak attack with shield. This technique is also needed for Griffin bestiary knowledge, and performing a block on either beast may give knowledge for the other. *Strike the head or wings to make it land *Witness its poisonous claw attack In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Cockatrices either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter :"It bears the head of a cock!" :"Cockatrice!" :"Look there, a cockatrice!" :"What monstrosity is this!?" :"It hates lightning!" :"Seems its talons bear poison." :"Take care you aren't poisoned!" :"Take care you aren't petrified!" :"Petrifying breath! Stand well clear!" :"'Tis storing its power!?" :"'Tis dangerous! stay back!" :"Beware its roar!" :"It ill liked that! Aim for its head!" :"No, run!" (petrifying breath) :"A griffin... No! 'Tis...hideous!" '' :" 'Tis a great winged beast!" (first met) Trivia (17th Century)]] *In medieval English legend a Cockatrice is a ''"two-legged dragon or serpent-like creature with a cock's head." - its gaze, breath, or crowing had the power to kill a person instantly. (Source Wikipedia:Cockatrice.) *The cockatrice is also much like the medieval European imagining of a Basilisk (See Wikipedia:Basilisk) *The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin, rather than a serpentine version - that is the rear body and torso of a Lion, the front legs and wings of an Eagle, but with black fur and feathers and with the head of a Cockerel. *The Cockatrice seems to be reminiscent of the Qurupeco, a bird/wyvern monster from the Monster Hunter series. The Qurupeco has a large, inflatable red throat pouch, which if it receives enough damage, will be broken and stuns the creature just like the Cockatrice. *A source of much humor for fans is that when the Cockatrice is first encountered, a pawn yells "It has the head of a cock", with accidental innuendo. Gallery Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 4.png Cockatrice 2.jpg|A Cockatrice's head close-up Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses